galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bwehehehe/Introduction to Inter-Galactic League
Professor Elliot T. Reginald of the Military Research Department, while performing experiments in particle acceleration, made an accidental breakthrough discovery in the field of quantum physics. This discovery quickly changed the fate of the Galaxy forever... For the first time ever, inter-galactic travel had been unlocked. The Federation discovered, to its surprise, other galactic communities like our own, as well as the terrible revelation that whatever dark forces that has been directing and escalating the space pirates' attacks have been at work in other galaxies as well. This discovery has led to a formation of an Inter-Galactic League - an arena where the best leaders in the universe exchange both brain and brawn. The growing darkness behind the space pirate attacks has forced every able Commander to hone their skills and strategies in preparation for the looming threat. The Inter-Galactic League is where only the best in the universe can rise and crowned Champions... Inter-Galactic League (IGL) FAQ Inter-server competition is finally coming to Galaxy Online II. Challenge your peers from other galaxies (servers) and forge a legend for yourself in the game. The whole universe is your stage if you are good enough. This feature will be coming soon, so drop us a message if you have any suggestions for the IGL. We hope to hear from you! The answers below from Team GOII are accurate at time of print. Details are subject to change as the feature continues to develop. Q: When can we expect to see this IGL online? A: This feature is about 75% complete and we’re still in the midst of making improvements. Please visit our Facebook page regularly for the latest updates on the IGL's development. Q: How can we access the IGL? A: For now, you’ll need to construct a new building on your base to enter the IGL. Q: How many fleets can I send to participate? A: You are allowed to send up to 8 fleets. Q: What rewards are there for participating in the IGL? A: You can join in up to 10 matches a day. Matches results in a Victory, Draw, or Defeat, each with its corresponding rewards. The IGL rankings update every 24 hours. You can claim rewards based on your current IGL rank. Q: Can I challenge players in the top 10 if my rank is around 200 in the IGL? A: Everyone has a range of players they can choose to challenge for a duel. The higher your rank is, the smaller the range. At the moment, players in the top 10 ranks are beyond the range of the 200th ranked player in the IGL. Q: With up to 8 fleets in up to 10 IGL Matches each day, is there a way to play faster? A: We're developing a Rapid Watch mode that will help you get your battlefield report immediately. You'll have 30 seconds select Rapid Watch after which a Normal Watch Mode will take effect. Choosing Rapid Watch will automatically send a battle report to your Mailbox. You can also choose to watch in real time as well. Category:Blog posts Category:Game News